A Better Game
by Ayden Brooks
Summary: Merlin wants to play a game. Arthur has a better one. Merlin/Arthur. Slash.


**A Better Game**

**Summary**: Merlin wants to play a game. Arthur has a better one.

* * *

"Out of the question, Merlin."

"Oh come on, Arthur. You're bored, too. At least one game."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? What else have we got to do trapped in here? Now, I've already told you the rules. So, come on, then. One, two..."

Arthur rolled his eyes and his manservant glared at him with all the contempt he could manage.

Again with the wounded bear look, Arthur thought just a bit amused. Why did Merlin have to suggest playing a game and what was his servant doing all day if he had time to humor himself with games like (and Arthur was sure Merlin simply made this up) scissors, parchment, stone?

"Glare all you want," Arthur said, leaning his head against the wall of the shed. "I'm _not _playing a child's game."

Why couldn't Merlin just wait patiently until someone walked by who could help them? It was bloody embarrassing; getting locked in a storage shed. Merlin. What. An. Idiot.

"Fine," Merlin pouted.

A few awkward moments passed before the room seemed to become very warm to Arthur. The space was not meant for two, so he sat with his shoulder pressed tight to the very bony and angular shoulder of his incompetent, immature, unfortunately attractive and very kissable manservant.

Merlin needed to eat more, Arthur decided.

"Move over, Merlin," Arthur shoved the other man with his shoulder.

Merlin sighed and shifted, but the pressure against Arthur's shoulder remained.

"I can't believe you got us trapped in here," Arthur groaned.

"Hey! I'm not the one who let the door shut!" Merlin shouted.

"No, you're right. You are the one who, for some reason, refuses to put anything against the door to keep it open. Using your foot. How you've managed not to get stuck in here before is beyond me."

"It's not my fault you can't be bothered to request the door to be fixed and I wouldn't have lost my footing if _someone _hadn't barged -"

"For the hundredth time, I'm the prince. I can very well do as I please."

"Arrogant prat," Merlin mumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Merlin? You cannot talk to me that way. As soon as we're let out of here - "

"My apologies, sire. What will you do? Toss me in the dungeons?"

Arthur growled low in his throat, but said nothing. Merlin was right, although only Arthur knew it. For all Merlin knew, Arthur may very well do just that, but Merlin was a disrespectful servant, not exactly a criminal. Clumsy and mediocre at his job was a more accurate description of Merlin. Arthur smiled to himself. Although he would not admit it freely, he trusted Merlin's judgment and appreciated Merlin's ability to treat him as person and a friend, rather than a prince. It was refreshing, and also inexplicably pleasant to see Merlin smile.

"So - " Merlin began.

"Oh for the -! I said no," Arthur yelled.

"Just one game? Come on. There's nothing else to do."

"Fine. One game."

"Brilliant!" Merlin smiled brightly, making Arthur's stomach do that tightening and flipping thing it did sometimes around Merlin. Arthur held back his own smile and put up a hand. "Alright. One, two - "

"Not so fast."

"But you said - "

"I am choosing the game. A better game. A more _adult _game."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Arthur smirked, then leaned over Merlin's body. He placed his hand gently to Merlin's face. It did not feel as soft or delicate as it looked, sometimes in the right light, but it was still very nice to touch. Merlin's eyes widened in confusion and Arthur would have laughed if he weren't the cause nor so frightened. He was afraid Merlin would push him away, but his fear wouldn't stop him. It never did - not in battle or in ... sheds.

"Tell me to stop, Merlin," he whispered.

To his surprise, Merlin did not stop him. So Arthur, lips dry and chafed, kissed Merlin. It was not at all his best, but Arthur would not stop now, not if this was his only chance. Fueled by the thought, he kissed both corners of Merlin's mouth, the top and bottom of his lips and finally, he kissed Merlin fully. It was when Arthur stopped to lick his lips as they were still against Merlin's did Merlin sigh and return the kiss. Arthur's pulse quickened. Merlin slid a hand up Arthur's back to the nape of his neck, encouraging him to continue. Arthur cheered silently, but pulled back for air and blushed when he realized his hand was clutching the scarf around Merlin's neck.

"I, uh…" Arthur coughed.

"That, " Merlin laughed, a bit breathless, "is definitely a better game than mine."


End file.
